Hermoso Desastre
by Hikari Arai
Summary: Kyo el chico que se acuesta con todas, metido en peleas callejeras pero que pasara cuando Athena llegue y ponga todo lo que a el estaba acostumbrado de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Esta es una nueva historia con Kyo y Athena como protagonistas y necesito otra pareja para que sean sus mejores amigos ¿tienen alguna idea de quién? Si la tienen díganmela la necesito urgente**

**SINOPSIS**

Athena Asamiya es buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice, es peleadora del gran torneo THE KING OF FIGHTERS, un ídolo por ser una gran cantante de pop. Athena cree que al entrar a la escuela con su mejor amiga podrá estar apartada de todo esto y tener una vida más tranquila casi un nuevo comienzo pero esto es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche del Instituto.

Kyo Kusanagi el chico guapo, popular y famoso por ganar varias veces KOF, es exactamente lo que Athena necesita-y quiere-evitar. El pasa sus noches ganando dinero en peleas callejeras, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigado por la resistencia de Athena hacia sus encantos. De cualquier manera Kyo no tiene idea de que el encontrado a su igual.

**Urgente! Necesito OTRA PAREJA para que sean los mejores amigos de Athena y Kyo .**

**¿Les parece interesante? DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Bandera roja

**De nuevo yo! Con el primer capítulo y debo decir antes que fue muy difícil elegir a la pareja porque había un empate pero la pareja será k´ y kula. Espero les agrade y empecemos…**

Athena pov…

Todo en la habitación gritaba que yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro y el aire era una mezcla de sudor y sangre. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres e intercambiaban dinero. Me sumergí entre la multitud siguiendo a mi mejor amiga.

Kula: ¡guarda bien tu dinero en tu cartera, Athena!- gritaba con una amplia sonrisa

K´: quédate cerca. Empeorara una vez que comience- . Kula tomó su mano y después la mía mientras K´ nos dirigía a través del mar de gente

De repente vi a un hombre sobre una silla de madera, sosteniendo en una mano un fajo de billetes y en la otra una campana y empezó a hablar

Hombre: yo soy Adam, yo hago las reglas aquí y no se permite tocar a los combatientes ni ayudarlos. Así que comencemos la pelea en este lado a Mark- recibiéndolo con algunos aplausos y gritos- y nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación pero lo hare de todos modos ¡Kyo!- cuando dijo ese nombre me sorprendí. Que hacia el aquí en luchas de este tipo. El volumen exploto cuando el apareció y el entro tranquilamente

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho más de lo normal y me aferre a la mano de Kula cuando la campana sonó para dar comienzo. Las personas alrededor empezaron a empujar y yo rebotaba de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong intentaba ver la pelea pero solo alcanzaba a ver sus cabezas haci que decidí abrirme paso hasta que logre llegar al frente.

Kyo tenía ventaja en la pelea, veía cada golpe tan directo en la cara de su oponente que llegue a sentir lástima por el

K´: ¿Qué demonios haces Athena?- tomándome del brazo

Athena: no podía ver desde allí!- grite y cuando gire para seguir viendo vi al oponente de Kyo en el suelo y a Adam lanzando una bandera roja.

Cuando menos me lo espere Kyo estaba enfrente de mí

Kyo: Athena? ¿Qué haces aquí?- sorprendido

Athena: yo…- justo cuando iba a contestar alguien me empujo por detrás y Kyo me tomo del brazo para no caer lamentablemente un vaso probablemente de cerveza cayó sobre mi suéter

Kyo: ¡hey! ¡Aléjate de ella!- gruño, empujando a la persona que casi me tira pero al volver la vista a mi volvió a sonreír- creo que es mejor que salgamos

Kula: ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando te fuiste de mi lado?

Athena: lo lamento pero vine a ver una pelea- mientras me quitaba mi suéter mojado

Kyo: es una lástima lo del suéter se te veía bien

K´: gran pelea pero creo que es hora de irnos a casa

Athena: viven juntos?

Kyo: si tenemos un departamento que queda cerca del instituto pero tú qué haces aquí

Athena: yo… voy a estudiar aquí

Kyo: es grandioso entonces te veo mañana

Athena claro, adiós- despidiéndose de todos y regresando a casa acompañada de Kula

Fin Pov Athena

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente Athena no se había encontrado con sus amigos. Llego la hora del almuerzo y Athena se sentó con Kula y K´

Kyo: Hola chicos- dijo mientras tomaba asiento siendo seguido por una chica rubia que se sentó en su pierna

Athena: *se me olvidaba que es un mujeriego de lo peor*- pensaba mientras veía su comida

Kula: no me gusta comer con basura- murmuró

Chica: te eh escuchado gata- en eso Kyo doblo la pierna haciendo caer a la chica

Kyo: Kula es mi amiga y no me gusta que la insulten- la chica se fue sin más- Hey!- decia mientras se acercaba a Athena y mostraba una sonrisa encantadora la que usaba para coquetear

Athena: hola- volviendo a su comida

Kyo: no seas aburrida intento conversar- guiñando el ojo a lo cual Athena rodo los ojos

Athena: estoy comiendo

Kyo: lindos ojos ¿Qué color son? ¿lila o morado?- acercado unos centímetros a su cara haciendo que bajara la mirada e ignorándolo

Athena: *no me gusta la forma en que me hace sentir cuando esta cerca. No quiero ser como otras chicas que se ruborizan en su presencia*-

Kula: tú no eres su tipo Kyo

Kyo: ¡soy el tipo de todas!- fingiendo estar ofendido. Athena miro hacia él y sonrió.- ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastar después de todo- guiñándole de nuevo el ojo- me tengo que ir

Athena: adiós- vio como se levantaba y al pasar a lado de Kula le susurraba algo

Kyo: ayúdame aquí, voy a comportarme- le susurraba a la chica

K´: Aleja tus labios de la oreja de mi chica- decía amenazantemente

Kyo: ya me voy! Me voy!- mostrando sus manos en gesto de inocencia

Kula: hay Athena estas en problemas- riendo

Athena: que te dijo?-

K´: quiere que la lleves a casa verdad?- Kula asintió y el negó- no caigas en su juego

Athena: no voy a caer en su juego, k´. ¿Acaso parezco una de esas Barbie para ti?

Kula: Ella no caerá en su juego- aseguro mientras tocaba su brazo

K´: no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros Kula si llega a pasar algo entre ellos. Considérate advertida

Athena: Innecesario pero gracias- Dijo pero se notaba su pesimismo porque conocía los actos de Kyo

Kula: hora de irnos a clases luego te veo Athena-

Athena: si – viendo como se retiraba su amiga con K´

Athena pov…

Salí del comedor y fue a mi siguiente clase. Este instituto era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Algo nuevo que probar, podía caminar tranquilamente si estar presionada por peleas del torneo, entrenamiento y conciertos. Puedo ser aquí una persona más normal. sin necesidad de ser la luchador e idol Athena Asamiya aquí solo era Athena.

**Primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews y enserio espero que les haya gustado.**

**Al final elegí a K´y Kula por que para los personajes que imagine creo que ellos cumplían mas con la actitud que buscaba. Espero haya sido una buena decisión**

**CHAO! **


	3. amigos

**Hola! Volví con otro capítulo pero antes gracias por sus comentarios y si Iori aparecerá mas adelante para dificultar las cosas pero todavía falta para que suceda**

Athena POV

Después de dar un paseo por el instituto tuve que regresar al salón, puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbe en la silla. Cuando iba a sacar mis libros Kyo se sento a lado de mi

Kyo: bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mi-dijo mientras mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa

Athena: ni siquiera estas en esta clase – dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

Kyo: que si no. Por lo general me siento allá- dijo apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

Athena: no tomaré notas por ti- le dije mientras abría mi libro

Kyo: lo siento… ¿te ofendí de alguna manera?- inclinándose tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla lo cual provoco que no pudiera contestar así que solo suspire y negué con mi cabeza – Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Athena: no me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo

Kyo: no te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo- sonreí mientras veía el techo - ¿o si?

Athena: no soy una de esas barbies- volteando a ver al grupo de chicas- no estoy impresionada por tus torneos ganados en KOF, o tu encanto, o todo lo que hagas así que puedes detener tu plan

Kyo: está bien. ¿Por qué no vienes con Kula esta noche?- a lo cual yo solo atine a reír- No estoy tratando de aprovecharme. Solo quiero pasar el rato

Athena: voy a pensarlo

Kyo: solo ven. Ni siquiera coqueteare contigo- mientras sonreía y justo por eso era imposible odiarlo.

Acabaron las clases e intente salir lo más rápido del salón pero justo en la puerta me tope con Kyo

Kyo: entonces ya lo has pensado?

Athena: pensar que?

Kyo: lo de ir esta noche

Athena: si digo si, ¿dejaras de seguirme?- el solo asintió- entonces si

Kyo: genial te veré después

Fin Athena POV

Kyo POV

Me empecé a acercar a K´ y Kula ellos hablaban tranquilamente . Kula era como parte de mi familia. Era guapa pero no era como todas las chicas presumidas que encontrabas además era una gran peleadora

Kyo: hola, Kula- dije asintiendo con la cabeza

Kula: ¿Cómo te va, Kyo?- saludándome con una sonrisa amable, pero sus ojos estaban de vuelta a K´

Él fue uno de los afortunados. Las chicas como ella no aparecen muy a menudo

Kula: me tengo que ir, los veo de noche- envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de K´ y lo beso y se alejo con Malin

Kyo: si que te estás enamorando de ella ¿no es asi?- dándole un puñetazo en el brazo. El me lo regreso

K´: No es asunto tuyo, idiota

Kyo: ¿tiene alguna hermana?

K´: no. Deja a sus amigas tranquilas, Kyo. Hablo enserio

Kyo: te refieres a Athena

K´: a cualquier amiga

Kyo: no te prometo nada

Fin Kyo POV

Athena POV

Camine hasta la salida del instituto para encontrarme con Kula y Malin

Malin: ¿Kyo Kusanagi? Jesús Athena ¿desde cuando empezaste a pescar en la parte profunda?- con desaprobación en sus ojos

Kula: Solo lo estas empeorando por ignorarlo. El no está acostumbrado a eso- mientras comía una paleta

Athena: ¿qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Kula: te ahorrará tiempo- encogiéndose de hombros

Athena: le dije que iría esta noche- Kula y Malin intercambiaron miradas- ¿qué? El prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que si. Irán no?

Malin: no… tengo una cita con Shingo, pero suerte- mientras se iba

Kula: yo si ¿en verdad vendrás?- solo sonreí y empecé a caminar.

Fin Athena POV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kula llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de Athena (Kula se mudo al departamento con ella) ya era hora de ver a K´ y Kyo pero al verla salir…

Kula: ¡Qué asco Athena! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

Athena: bien- sonriéndole a su atuendo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta un poco desordenada, sin maquillaje, con una camiseta andrajosa (vieja) y un pescador terminando con unas chanclas. No ser atractiva era el plan así Kyo se desanimaría y la dejaría

Decidieron salir rumbo a casa de los chicos

Kula: eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en popo de perro para completar tu atuendo?

Athena: no estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie

Se detuvieron enfrente del departamento y seguí a Kula. K´ nos abrió la puerta mostrando una sonrisa rara en él

K´: ¿Qué te paso a ti?

Kula: está tratando de no impresionar- siguiendo a K´ al cuarto y cerrando la puerta quedando sola Athena asi que decidió sentarse en el sofá

Kyo POV

Entré a la sala, y allí estaba sentada con el pelo todo amontonado y lo que podría ser su pijama. No me habría sorprendido si lo hubiera tomado de su ropa sucia

Era difícil no reventar en carcajadas. Ni una sola vez había tenido a una mujer en mi departamento vestida así. Sabía lo que planeaba y hubiera funcionado si ella no luciera tan linda así su piel era impecable y hasta resaltaban sus ojos

Kyo: ya era hora de que llegaras – dejándome caer en el sillón a un lado de ella

Mientras empezábamos hablar yo permanecía inmutable por su atuendo dándose cuenta de que no había funcionado lo que planeo

K´ y Kula se nos unieron unos diez minutos después. Fue una plática agradable sobre torneos, después a Kula propuso ver un poco de televisión . la única cosa que quería era estar en una habitación con Athena sin poder hablar

Kyo: ¿tienes hambre?- dirigiéndome a ella

Athena: gracias pero ya comí

Kula: No, no lo has hecho.- recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Athena- Oh…em… ¡ah si! Me olvide. Comiste una… ¿pizza?

Abrí la puerta. Tratando de mantener mi voz casual. Nunca había estado tan ansioso de por estar a solas con una chica, sobre todo para no acostarme con ella

Kyo: Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre

Athena: a donde vamos

Kyo: donde quieras. Podemos ir por una pizza- ella volteo a ver su ropa

Athena: no estoy vestida para eso

Kyo: te ves muy bien. Vamos, muero de hambre- subimos a la moto Athena tenia sus pierna a los costados de mi cadera. Esa extraña sensación que sentía me desorientaba era algo que no podía explicar

Llegamos a Pizza Shack y no sentamos en una mesa apartada y empezamos a charlar

Kyo: se que crees que soy un mujeriego

Athena: no lo creo, lo eres

Kyo: bueno, si – riéndome – pero podemos ser amigos

Athena: no me importa ser amigos , pero eso no significa que vayas a tratar hacer algo cada 5 minutos

Kyo: Te doy mi palabra ni siquiera pensare en… eso… a menos que quieras que lo haga

Acabamos de comer y salimos rumbo a su departamento donde K´ ya había dejado a kula. Nos despedimos y regrese a casa.

FIN POV

**Todo por hoy. Espero que les guste y de mi otra historia ´´destino´´ lo actualizare pronto es que me ha faltado inspiración e imaginación. Bueno dejen reviews**

**CHAO!**


End file.
